1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to providing a shopping list to a consumer that can be created and manipulated electronically. In particular, a consumer can use and update the electronic shopping list with commands that are transmitted through an augmented reality device.
2. Background
Some retail stores extend across tens of thousands of square feet and offer thousands of products for sale. Many consumers visit such retail stores when shopping for products such as groceries, office supplies, and household wares. Typically, these stores can have dozens of aisles and/or departments. Accordingly, traversing these aisles looking for specific products may be a challenging experience. Shopping lists can assist a consumer in focusing on the items to purchase, to complete a shopping trip successfully and efficiently. However, shopping lists can be difficult to manage while the consumer is traversing the store looking for products and avoiding other consumers. The consumer often needs to grasp and consider products, making it difficult to maintain the shopping list in-hand and even more difficult to maintain both the shopping list and a writing instrument in-hand.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present disclosure. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present disclosure.